Sexy Temari
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Temari saw Shikamaru and Ino doing something. What? I doubt the story could provide absolute info. OOC you've been warned. This fic is for Jacky D Blade.


Rated: T, just implied

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**Sexy Temari**

"Ino, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hi Temari."

"_What?_ Woman, why are you looking at us like _like_... _Tch_, you're troublesome."

"You and you, if I catch you doing that again, I swear you both would wish you're dead."

"What are you accusing us now, woman?"

"Temari, me and Shikamaru we were just..."

"What Ino? You and _my husband_ were just?"

"Come on Ino. We need to meet Chouji at the barbeque house."

"_SHIKAMARU!_ If you go with that slut, don't ever come back!"

"Temari, did you just call me a slut?"

"Yeah."

"I—you hurt my feelings."

"What are you gonna do about it? Cry like this crybaby over here?"

"Temari, that's enough!... Ino come on, we better leave or Chouji would have eaten everything."

"But Shika your wife just called me a slut. Aren't you gonna defend me?"

"Yes, Shika, aren't you gonna defend _your friend_?"

"Temari, I swear you get more troublesome everyday."

"So I'm troublesome, _ha!_ So you're siding with your good friend Ino. Ok I got it! Bye!"

"Tema!..._Oi Temari_, where are you going?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, _you jerk!_ Away from you and your slut of a friend!"

"Temari, come back here!"

"Shika, did you hear that? She called me a slut again! _I can't believe this!_"

"Shut up, Ino..._Oi Temari,_ I said, come back here!"

"Why should I? It's obvious you don't want me anymore and you like that stick anyway so why don't you two just continue whatever you were doing before I arrived."

"Temari, look I..._Oi _woman, wait."

"Shika, we'll be late. As you said Chou—_SHIKA!_ Why are you running after your bitch of a...ok no need to look at me like that!"

"Bye Ino!"

"Bye!... _You're so whipped!_"

"_My, my_ Shikamaru, you look so tired. Is it because you're so guilty, you don't sleep well at night?"

"Woman, you made me run just to catch you. For a pregnant woman of your girth you sure move fast."

"Oh, so you think I'm fat."

"Ye—no. I don't mean that!"

"_Ass!_ And whose fault that I am like this way, anyway!"

"_Tch,_ troublesome... I didn't mean it. You're not fat ok. You're heavily pregnant. With my child."

"Why don't you just admit that you prefer that, _that Ino!_"

"Woman! Why would I prefer Ino over you and my child?"

"Your child? See you are just telling me this because of our child. If there's no child you would have chosen Ino. Well, don't worry you could go back to her. If you ran real fast you could still catch her!"

"Woman! There's no winning an argument with you!"

"So you admit it!...agh! don't Shika!.. don't...mmnm…"

"Temari, your lips feel so soft."

"Hmn."

"And I like the way my arms could hug you and my daughter at the same time."

"Shika…"

_"Mmn."_

"You don't think I'm fat and, _and _ugly don't you?"

"Woman, you're not fat and definitely not ugly."

"But you were flirting with Ino and she's so thin and sexy and _and_ blond and— _hey,_ don't laugh!"

"_Ite!_ That hurt, woman! That fan of yours, I swear I will—"

"_Are you threatening my fan?_"

"Woman, you're already carrying the weight of my child in front then you're carrying upon your back that horrendous fan."

"My fan isn't horrendous...or is that your subtle way of telling me I'm horrendous?"

_"WOMAN! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE HORRENDOUS. WHAT I THINK IS THAT YOU'RE TROUBLESOME AND HORMONAL. I CAN HONESTLY SAY I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ONCE THIS BABY IS BORN!"_

"So I'm not horrendous?"

"No. You're not horrendous."

"Not ugly?"

"Definitely not ugly. You're very beautiful."

_"Sexy?"_

"Woman, if you get any sexier I swear I won't be able to leave our bed at all."

"So you like what I did last night?"

_"Oh Kami, yes!"_

"You want me to do it again tonight?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"Aren't you gonna met with your friends?"

"Oh, they'll understand. They'll definitely understand."

~10/25,26/10~

~1 2 13AF RP~

A/N: I dunno if anybody guessed but this is the actual part 2 of the pregnancy fic collection. And Jacky is the reason why this was posted anyway. So yep to Jacky for showing me there is always two sides in every story. Thanks!


End file.
